Update 1.7.0
Notable Features *New Techline: German Battleships *New Port: Hamburg *Wargaming: 20th Anniversary Celebration *Voice Chat (removed due to unexpected issues) *New Map, Bay of Storms *Navel Academy German Battleships *German battleships boast great armor and strong secondary guns, making them the perfect up-close brawler. *While they can be quite fast for a battleship, they lack maneuverability because of their very large turning radius. Position yourself wisely! *Starting from Gneisenau at Tier VII, German battleships have automatic secondary guns on top of their manual secondary guns, making them even more dangerous up close. New Port: Hamburg *Own a Tier VI or higher German ship to unlock the new Hamburg port! New Map: Bay of Storms A new standard map, Bay of Storms, has been added to the Random Battle map pool. *Available for Tier V to VII battles. *Unlike any other map, Bay of Storms has the teams’ bases in the center of the map. *Win by controlling both bases or by destroying all enemy ships. Naval Academy Get rewards and unlocks for leveling with Naval Academy! * Some Level Career Missions have been implemented into the Naval Academy feature. - Naval Academy can be found in the Basic Info (Service Record) * On top of rewarding you for leveling it up, it gives you an overview of what new features you have unlocked with each milestone. * Naval Academy also displays how many battles you need for every milestone. * Rewards already gotten from Career Missions cannot be obtained again in Naval Academy. * Other Career Missions are still available in the Missions menu. Ports: Unlock Requirements Changed * St. Petersburg is now unlocked by owning a Tier VI or higher U.S.S.R. ship. **Previously from Tier V or higher U.S.S.R. destroyer * London is now unlocked when owning a Tier VI or higher U.K. ship. **Previously from tier V or higher U.K. cruiser * Already unlocked ports will not be affected by this change Countdown Screen Update * A map overview has been added to the countdown screen before the start of the battle. * The overview now also contains information about map objectives. HE Shell Change *slightly changed the “Chance of Setting Fire” formula by reducing the penalty factor of HE shells hitting ship section with heavy armor protection. * all type of HE shells are slightly more effective against ships with heavy armor. Visual Effects The following visual effects in battles have been improved: * Muzzle flame * Shell trail * Shell hit * Ship on fire * Explosion upon death Ship Balance Battleships Destroyers Cruisers Aircraft carriers Bug Fixes * Free XP conversion has been fixed for Weymouth and Omaha. * Speaker icons no longer appear in team overview on iOS (already fixed on Android with Version 1.6.3). * You can no longer separate 1-star blueprints that cannot be used. * Derzki no longer requires AA upgrade blueprints, as it has no AA armament, and instead it requires Fire Control System blueprints. Players will be compensated with new blueprints. * The color of the pipes on Arkansas, Texas, New York, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Wyoming now matches the rest of the ship. * Fleet filter now applies to all pages, instead of only one page. * Battle medals obtained from a battle no longer appear in the victory screen of a previous battle. * Fixed a bug where loaded boosters would not count if they were also applied on another ship in another ongoing battle. * Art of New Orleans is now properly aligned at the bottom part of the ship. * Fixed an issue where certain Android devices could not receive local notifications. * Fixed an issue where the sky in the Trident map appeared pink. * Fixed multiple text and translation issues. * Fixed blurry graphics appearing on iOS devices. * Loading screen music is no longer played when music has been muted in the game. * Ship filter now no longer keeps filter on after leaving a Team Match. * Fleet challenges now properly keep track of achievements, even when multiple fleet members are in the same battle. * Fixed streaming options on all iOS devices. Miscellaneous - Voice Chat is not yet implemented due to unexpected issues. - We are working on improving our infrastructure to strongly improve connection. This will make latency-related problems with torpedoes and disconnections less frequent. We hope to share more information soon! Developer Post Pre-Update Post= |-|Patch notes= Category:Update